Talk:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (companion book)
Maybe we should add something about the fact that Wizards try to not being know by Muggles but this book is also available in the Muggle world. And also, Dumbledore dies before the end of the book series but in the books there is no comments about Dumbledore using Harry's book. We can imagine that lot of Wizard could think that exposing their world to the muggle in a book can be dangerous for them and try to unrealise this book. Even if Dumbledore say it's "fictional" to the muggles. They should have something about that in the book series. FrenchPygmyPuff 16:18, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Editions As with Quidditch Through the Ages, it would be useful to have information on what different edition of this book there have been, differences between them (however minor) and also foreign language editions. One point that I hope can be clarified is the wizarding prices on the back of some of the books, which would be useful for the page linked to above: if you have a copy to hand please take a moment to add the country, year it was printed, ISBN and if it's got the price in Galleons, Sickles and Knuts below! Thanks! --xensyriaT 11:19, June 28, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: 11:25, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Template:Book infobox Why does this page use the "Template:Book infobox" instead of the "Template:Real book infobox"? It's about the book Rowling wrote for charity, not the book inside of the Harry Potter-universe. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 09:34, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :I can't see any good reason for it. The same is also true of the infobox on Quidditch Through the Ages (real). I would support a change, unless anyone knows of a good reason for having it as it is now. ProfessorTofty (talk) 20:12, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I also could not see a good reason. That's why I asked. I would prefer a change because now it's a contradiction to the other "real" books. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:22, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Real vs In World uses Figured I'd raise this here, but it applies to and as well. When listing these titles for Appearances, should the (real) version always be used, or the in world version (when clearly noted like Tale of Three Brothers) or both? Similarly when using these titles for References, it seems like the (real) version should always be used, as no one has a copy of the in world version? Thoughts? --Ironyak1 (talk) 16:39, May 19, 2016 (UTC) The Appearances section is one of our very few strictly out of universe sections, as far as I am aware. Only real world books, films etc. are listed.--Rodolphus (talk) 16:43, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :Unfortunately that doesn't seem to align with common practice - just grabbing a beast at random - Dugbog Appearance = which is the in universe book. :What about for references? These should all be the (real) versions yes? --Ironyak1 (talk) 16:50, May 19, 2016 (UTC) That's right. I guess we need to change lots of articles.--Rodolphus (talk) 17:02, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :Hold on, I got hoodwinked by the pipe - Dugbog does refer to the (real) version. Looks like mostly pipe removing work - that should be easier. --Ironyak1 (talk) 17:08, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm going to raise this in the forums to make sure everyone's on the same page as the Layout Guide has the pipe for the list of Appearances. Why would this be the standard if Appearances should always be Out of Universe... --Ironyak1 (talk) 17:17, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Blame people for not bothering to keep the policies up to date with what actually happens. -_- --''Saju '' 17:29, May 19, 2016 (UTC)